A New Start
by ragsweas
Summary: DRABBLES! Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy grew up together under the guidance of very serious Sirius and worried Remus. What now?
1. Diagon Alley

**Hey guys! It's a one-shot, product of when i was bored. It has no beta. IF YOU LIKE IT, tell me, i might continue it as a story. PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Disclamer:I do not own anything except this storyline. If i did, the story would be different.**

...

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish Malfoy."

And Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had their wands pointed at each other. As soon as they were ready to fire spells, they heard a loud scream from above and then

"HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?! WHY AM I COVERED IN FEATHERS AND WHITE ROSE PETALS?!" Sirius Black soon stood on the door. Harry and Draco tried to hide their laughter, but failed miserably.

Sirius Black was indeed covered in feathers and rose petals, with his lips stretched. He looked like a walking duck. He was very angry, but his amazing appearance made it look comical.

Finally, controlling their laughter, Draco said, "You know our demand."  
"No!"

Harry looked at Draco and said, "Fine, so you will live this way till 1st September." Sirius opened his mouth, or beak, closed it, opened it and again closed it. Fuming with anger, he went to the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry and Draco followed, leaving their fake wands, smirking all the way. the food was already laid at the table. Kreacher, the house elf, loved Draco and respected harry for his kindness and had extreme dislike for his 'Master".

Kreacher came out of the kitchen and said, "Kreacher wonders what has happened to master. Did Master Draco did something?"  
"Yes Kreacher, and i order you to remove it now."  
"Kreacher is sorry, but little Master Draco had said if Kreacher helps master,Kreacher would get clothes. Oh, my mistress would be so sad to lose her only well-wisher. No, no, Kreacher cannot do so." and saying so the old elf left.

Sirius looked at his Godson and nephew, both eating there breakfast. Swearing, he went to the kitchen. At this particular moment, Sirius thought if life in Azkaban was better.

The door opened and Remus Lupin walked in smiling. Harry and Draco nodded. Remus understood something was wrong. But he definitely did not expect a walking Duck coming out of the kitchen.

Remus was rolling on the floor, laughing. He looked at Sirius, and again started laughing. Sirius looked at him angrily, and said, "Well, stop laughing and heal me!"

"Never," he managed to say,"James would be so proud, and Lucius so disappointed. One of the best things i have ever seen." and he burst out laughing again. As he stopped, he looked at the two and asked, "How?"

"One of our most guarded secrets." Harry said.  
"our mouth is guarded." Draco added.

"What is it that you want?" Remus asked.

"to go to Diagon Alley without a disguise." Both said at once.

"And i have told you that isn't possible. You both are famous, one for defeating Voldemort, and other for revealing almost all the Death Eaters. Do you really think i am going to allow that?" Sirius demanded, and both the boys shrugged.

Remus looked at Sirius, and feeling pity, he said, "i will talk to him." Saying that he left, and the breakfast was a silent affair after that.

...

Sirius Black had taken Harry in, after the traitor was captured, on the condition that Harry would meet the Dursleys' at least once every three months. Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy, an innocent one-year old, had revealed his father's dark mark to the whole wizarding world, and in his little vocabulary, told the Aurors about all the Death eaters. All of them were in Azkaban. His mother died an year later, suffering from Dragon Pox. both the children now lived with Sirius Black, and Sirius had turned them into pranksters, a plan which backfired on him.

The two 'adoptive' brothers were always duelling, using fake wands, both wanting to be Aurors. They were almost twins, with reading each other thought at every step. And pranks were very common at their house, one of which was being experienced by Sirius right now.

...

Remus soon came back, and at once went to Sirius. He was sitting on his bed, reading, since he could not go out.

"I talked to Dumbledore. He said that they need to be used to the crowd and all the attention. So, they can go without the disguise."  
"But..."  
"Do you want to get rid of your funny appearance or not?"

Sirius nodded seriously, and so went to find the two menaces. They were immersed in a game of chess. Sirius went to them and said, "Fine. You can go the way you want to. Now, can you tell me how to get rid of this fluffy appearance?"

"Maurauder's honour?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded. Draco said, "Nothing, just take a bath. It is a muggle glue we bought from the store."

Remus was once more on the floor, banging his fist, while Sirius looked at the boys wide-eyed. The boys went back to the game of chess. Sirius at once went to take a bath.

...

August 1 was the day the little Black-Potter-Malfoy family went to diagon Alley. The two children were very excited. After Harry's birthday bash, they were snoring loudly when Remus woke them up and led them to kitchen. Sirius was still angry, but looking at children's excited faces, all his anger ran away.

Sirius led them to Leaky Cauldron, where Tom greeted him. Sirius nodded, and led the two kids before they could attract any attention. As he tapped the bricks, the Diagon Alley came into view, and the boys mouth fell open. They had been to Hogsemade, but never Diagon Alley.

"Close your mouth boys." Sirius smiled, "And welcome to Diagon Alley."

Both Harry and Draco followed their uncle as they entered Gringotts. The ride was fun, Harry and Draco concluded, while Sirius was ready to throw up. After taking lots, lots of money, the trio left the bank.

"Now, we have to take your books..." Before he could finish, both Harry and Draco ran to Remus, who stood outside Flourish and Blotts.

"Hey, mini marauders. what trick do you have up your sleeves today."

"Well , you see..." Harry started.  
"We are here on a very important business,..."Draco chimed in  
"We are starting Hogwarts in a month..."  
"And we haven't got our books yet..."  
"So we were wondering since you work here if you could help us!" Both finished together.

Remus laughed and led them in. He at once stuffed them with books and told them to search for anything they like. As soon as they were out of earshot, Sirius said, "So Mooney, three years with the same job. The manager is definetley happy?"

"Well," Remus smiled, "I have had practise of sorting books after you three idiots left them lying around!"

"How about," Sirius moved forward, and in a whisper said, "We do it tonight."

Remus' lips twitched. "How about after September 1st? That's when you'll need me."

"i don't always need you. I sometimes want you." Sirius winked and Remus shook his head. Just then, the children came back with loads of books each. Sirius looked at them wide eyed, and said, "You destroyed them Moony!"

Remus laughed and led the kids to pay the bill, while Sirius kept muttering something under his breath. Remus promised to come later, and winked to Sirius who nodded happily. He then led them to Madam Malkin's , who fussed over the two boys.

As soon as they left, people began surrounding them, and until Sirius threatened them, shook the boys' hands. Draco and Harry enjoyed throughout.

He finally led them to Ollivanders, to get their wands.

"Ah!" the old man appeared out of nowhere. "I have been waiting for you two. and ." He looked at Sirius and excalaimed, " ! Acacia wand, Unicorn core 12 inches, good for non-verbal spells and charms. I hope you are taking good care of it!"

"As well as you can imagine. Just polished it this morning."

"Ah! Excellent. Now let's find a wand" He went inside and took out a box at once. Handing the wand to Draco, he said, "Hawthorn and unicorn here. ten inches precisely."

Draco gave it a wave, and bright colours shot out.

"Excellent! And in first try! Very good. Now let's move to " He found a number of wands, but none worked for him. Draco turned to him said, "Are you sure you are not a squib?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!' Harry said irritated. Finally he gave a wand to Harry, with a very peculiar expression. It worked for him, and finally Harry smiled.

"Curious" Ollivander muttered.

"I am sorry, but what is curious?" asked harry.

"You see , i remember every wand I ever sold. The brother core of this wand, why it gave you that scar..." Before Ollivander could say anything, Sirius jumped and said, "All right, . How much?"

"Thirteen galleons and five sickles."

Sirius handed over the money and led his boys out. The last thing he wanted to discuss was Voldemort. As he led the two out, both of them stopped and ran to see the Nimbus 200 that was displayed proudly.

"Uncle Padfoot," Draco turned to Sirius, "Can we buy those?" Harry looked at him pleadingly.

"Well, since first years aren't allowed on brooms, i do not think so!"

"But..." Both the boys stared, and Sirius raised his hand. They knew they were defeated. Sadly, they went towards the entrance. As they entered Leaky Cauldron again, Sirius whispered, "I might as well give it to you if you break mine and James' record of Detention before Christmas. Whoever does it, gets it."

The boys looked at each other, smirking, and planning everything.

Oh, when would September 1st come!


	2. Hogwarts Express

**A** **/N: Here's the second part. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review!**

...

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish, Malfoy."

Both the boys, holding their trolleys tightly, ran towards the brick wall between platform 9 and 10. As they passed through the barrier, they saw the Hogwarts Express welcoming both of them. They looked at each other, smiling. Gently pushing the trolley through the crowd, they waited for Sirius to come. He soon emerged, and then straightened his robes.

Keeping his hands on the boys' shoulder, he led them to the first-year compartment. As they reached the compartment, he suddenly stopped. He then lead them to a quiet corner, away from the hustle-bustle. Going on one knee, he said, "Boys, you are going to start a new journey today. And boy, will it be magical! This express is where i first met your father Harry, and he didn't judge me because i was a Black."

Harry's chest puffed up, and Sirius turned his attention to Draco, "On this train I met a Slytherin, your Godfather, Severus Snape. I know that we started it on a bad note, but i have realised now how wrong i was. This train is truly magical boys, and i do not want you to waste it at all."

They both looked at him, smiling. Sirius continued, "I do not care if you are in two different houses. As long as you are together, brothers side-by-side, i know nothing will go wrong. Yes, i do not care if either of you goes in Slytherin."

Both the boys beamed as Sirius pulled them in a hug.

"Well, I was searching for my boys everywhere." Remus Lupin came out of the crowd, smiling kindly at them. He looked at Sirius mischievously and said, "Ah, i see Sirius has just given his speech. When did you prepare it Padfoot? Three months ago or last night?"

The boys started laughing as Sirius smiled. He looked up and said, "Never. It all came out on its own."

Remus gave an impressed look to Sirius as he stood up. As if remembering something, Remus took out two books out of his pocket and gave it to Draco and Harry. They looked at it skeptically and Draco asked, "Hogwarts:A History?"  
"You do know that we are never going to read this, right?" Harry asked. Laughing, Remus ruffled his hair and said, "One can always hope."  
He then ruffled Draco's short hair who smiled at him. "Thanks, Uncle Moony."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, let's go."

The boys pushed their trolleys, and then Remus and Sirius helped them to raise the luggage on the train. As they both settled down, the whistle blew and the train started to take off. Remus tightly held Sirius' hand, who took it gladly. The blonde and the black-haired waved, and the men returned it back. As the train disappeared from the view, people began to leave, but Sirius and Remus stood there.

"They've really grown up, haven't they?" Sirius asked nobody in particular. Remus looked at him.  
"It was only yesterday that they had met in the playroom, and had decided to be best friends." Remus smiled at the memory. Shaking his head, Sirius looked at him and said, "You need to go, don't you?"  
"Nope." Remus said, "We can go back home. I've taken the day off."

Sirius smiled, and kissing him briefly, said, "Let's go home."

...

Harry and Draco settled down on the seats after waving to Sirius. They looked at each other, and Draco asked, "So, which house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like Dad. Is that even a question?" Harry huffed, running his hand through his hair. Draco smiled and said, "Well, i will maybe join you or go to Ravenclaw?"

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." They turned to see a red-haired boy looking at them from the doorway. They both nodded simultaneously.

"I am Ron Weasley. You are?"

"Draco Malfoy." said Harry.

"Harry Potter." said Draco.

Ron looked at them, wide-eyed. He looked at Draco and asked, "Are you really? You don't have a scar, he has."

"Well, with all the attention I was getting i transferred it to him." Draco said, shrugging.

"And I really don't mind." Harry said, smiling. Ron looked at them, trying to understand. Just then, the compartment door opened, and two red-heads twins, like Ron came in.

"Hey, Ickle Ronnikins..." started one of them.  
"We were worried about you..."  
"But it seems you have found friends."

Draco and Harry looked at each other, thinking this was exactly how they behaved sometimes.

"Yeah." Ron said, "These are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

"Really?" One of them started.  
"But who is who again?"

"We don't actually know. Just that one of us defeated Voldemort..."  
"And the other turned in his death eaters."

The twins looked at the two and shook their heads. Draco and Harry smirked.

"All right.."started Fred.  
"We will leave you all to enjoy." completed George, and they went away.

Ron looked at the two and said, "Well, that was interesting."

The trolley lady came after that, and they all bought one thing or the other. They exchanged 's sandwiches with Ron and exclaimed how good it was, and that Uncle Sirius could not even manage a proper coffee. Soon, Draco and Harry launched in a full-detail of the pranks they had played over the years, and in turn Ron told them about the twins' pranks. Soon after the door opened, to show a very high-profile kid, with two round-faced children behind him.

"So, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are indeed on this train."

They looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Maybe.."said Harry.  
"How are we supposed to know?"asked Draco.

"Aren't you two the people i am talking about?"

They both looked at each other and said, "Maybe.."  
"We do not actually know, you know."

Shaking his head, the boy said, "I am Theodore Nott. This is Crabbe and Goyle. We were really close to Draco when we were young."

"Well, I am sure someone would remember his one-year old friend after 10 years. After all, they have the best memory at that age."said Draco. He turned to Harry and asked, "Hey, do you remember the first word you said?"

"Of course! How can i forget!" Harry exclaimed literally jumping on his seat."Do you remember the first time you walked?"  
"Absolutley! Do you remember the first time you rode a broom at age of six months?"  
"Yes! And do you remember..."

"All right, all right, I get your point!" Theodore snapped, and Harry and Draco looked at each other clueless. "What point?"asked Harry.

Ron couldn't handle it anymore, and he burst out laughing.

"And who do you think, you are? Let me guess, hand-me-down clothes, red hair, freckles, you must be a Weasley."

Ron glared at them. Harry was ready to stand, but Draco held his hand, and said, "Really? You are a Weasley? Oh, i thought you were a bumblebee! Really, thanks Nott, for enlightening us. Now, were are in a middle of a feast. Could you please leave?"

Anybody wise would understand that this tone of Draco was dangerous, and Nott, being so, at once left with his goons.

"Why didn't you let me go after them?" Harry said, while Draco smiled. "And what, get the first detention? I am not stupid Potter. I know the requirements."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Ron.

The boys again launched into a detailed talk about how losing points and getting detention was considered very good. As they were explaing about the incident at Diagon Alley, a round-faced boy came to the door, and asked, "Have you seen a toad? I have lost mine!"

"Um no." said Ron.

Harry pitied him, and asked, "What's his name?"  
"Trevor." replied the scared boy. Taking out his wand, he said, "Accio Trevor!"

The toad came in the compartment being dragged, and the boy took him, smiling.  
"Thank you! Hermione, i got him!" He shouted and left the compartment. The rest of the journey was spent peacefully, full of Quidditch discussion.


	3. Sorting and the First two days

**A/N: I hope this is up to your expectations. Enjoy, and tell me whether you like it or not. I will not be updating till March, so here it is.**

 **Disclaime: I don't own Hp**

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish Malfoy!"

Harry and Draco smirked as McGonagall led them into the Great Hall. It was enchanting, and a bushy-haired girl kept babbling about how she knew about the enchanted ceilings from Hogwarts a history. They lined up and after a long Sorting Hat song, during which Harry and Draco were dancing, earning glare from everyone, while they continued swaying, McGonagall started calling names.

"Black-Malfoy, Draco."

Draco smirked and went to the stool. Harry gave him thumbs up. As the hat sat on Draco's mind he said, "Ah, very interesting."

"Really?" asked Draco eagerly, "There is something interesting there? I am going to kill Harry!"

The Sorting Hat chuckled and said, "Well, You are cunning, but not ambitious, you are wise, but don't have the thirst of Knowledge, you are courageous, but have your mind in the right place. Better go to HUFFLEPUFF!"

Draco smirked and went to the table, as everyone cheered. As he passed Harry, he said, "Your father would be crying in Azkaban!"

"Black-Potter, Harry."

"Harry Potter?"

"The defeater of You-know-who?"

Harry stepped up, turned around and said, "Yes, I am what everyone is calling me. Can I please have my sorting?"

The whole hall turned silent, and McGonagall looked disapprovingly at him putting the hat on him.

"Ah, another Black. Hmmm, very interesting. Slytherin might as well work for you. Bur no, you don't want to go there. Afraid? Nah. Well, I think you will be wonderful in GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry jumped and before going, said, "See ya Minny!"

McGonagall was furious, but Harry didn't miss as her lips twitched. He practically ran to the table, and did a high-five to Draco in air. The rest of the sorting passed in a blur. Dumbledore gave his speech, which both of them heard attentively, and then both started eating like starved puppies.

Ghosts came up, and Harry and Draco conversed with their respective House's ghosts. As the food disappeared, Dumbledore once again gave his speech about how the third-floor corridor was out of limits and Forbidden Forest was indeed forbidden.

Draco and Harry smirked at each other. They knew exactly how to get the first detention. Finally, Dumbledore started the school song, and the two brothers, along with the Weasley twins, sang it in a slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted the last few lines, and as they finished, he clapped the loudest.

….

"Your common room is bloody near the kitchens?!" Ron asked. Draco smirked, and Harry huffed and said, "We live in the tower. It's so hot."

"Well," started Draco, "I can sneak out and have food whenever I want it."

Harry flared his nostrils and said, "I envy you."

"You will even more when I get the Nimbus 2000."

Harry gave a small laugh and said, "Have you even got a few detentions yet?"

"No," said Draco, "But I am working towards it."

They all were sitting in Great hall. Draco had come to the Gryffindor table, and nobody had bothered to tell him to go away.

"What about we get the detention today, together?" asked Harry, grinning mischievously.

Draco smirked and said, "you're on. Our perfect plan?"

Harry nodded. Ron sighed. These two were worse than twins. Hermione made a discouraging noise. The Weasley twins looked at them with interest.

Harry immediately jumped on the Gryffindor table and shouted, "MINERVA MCGOANNAGALL!"

Everybody's eyes turned to the new first year. They soon realized it was Harry Potter.

"TODAY, I STAND HERE TO DELIVER A MESSAGE MY FATHER WAS UNABLE TO DO HIMSELF!"

McGonagall looked at Harry skeptically. Draco quietly slipped from the table and made his way towards the Hufflepuff table, his wand ready.

"MY FATHER LOVED YOU, AND HIS WORDS WERE: Oh, Minnie, I will always regret not spending enough time with you. I hand you my son in hope that he makes you smile when I am not anymore."

There was complete silence, interrupted by the screams coming from the Hufflepuff table. Everybody's attention turned to the now floating plates, and then how they dropped randomly. Regaining her senses, Minerva stood up and said, "Mr . Potter and Mr . Malfoy! Twenty points from each Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, and detention!"

As she sat back, she heard two yells of, "Its Black!"

….

Next morning, a howler dropped between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table. It was addressed to Draco and Harry. Both the boys reached it at the same time, scared. Uncle Sirius sending them a howler? They had done worse things in their school life!

Harry nudged Draco, who nudged Harry. This continued for a while till Seamus Finnegan, a fellow Gryffindor said, "Open it up! It's not pretty when it bursts."

Finally, gathering his Gryffindor courage, Harry opened the letter.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." Came an extremely low voice of Remus Lupin. Uh-Oh.

"WHAT IN THE NAME MERLIN WAS THAT? DETENTION ON THE FIRST DAY? EVEN JAMES AND SIRIUS WAITED FOR A WHOLE MONTH BEFORE DOING ANYTHING STUPID, AND THAT WAS COMING TO THE GREAT HALL DANCING! WHAT WERE THE TWO OF YOU THINKING? I AM EXTREMELY DISAPPOINTED! SIRIUS, ON TO YOU!'

There was silence, and then Sirius voice started, "HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY! Actually its Black, Moony, okay ON WITH YOU TWO! I AM UTTERLY IMPRESSED BUT I CAN'T SAY IT OR ELSE Remus WOULD KILL ME."

"SIRIUS!" came another voice from the letter.

"AND I CAN'T SAY THAT YOUR FATHER, HARRY, WOULD HAVE BEEN IMPRESSED BECAUSE OR ELSE LILY WOULD HANG ME WHEN I GO TO THEM."

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SIRIUS! I WILL HANG YOU!"

"AND I CAN'T SAY THAT OLD LUCY WOULD BE HAPPY, BECAUSE THIS WOULD PISS HIM OFF AND HE WOULD DISOWN YOU IF HE HAD NOT ALREADY DONE SO."

"I GIVE UP!"

"SO I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING! BAD BOYS, VERY BAD! I EXPECTED MORE, UM, ACTUALLY LESS FROM YOU. SO BYE. GIVE ALL THE TEACHERS, ESPECIALLY THE POTIONS MASTER LOTS OF LOVE FROM US."

And the letter torn itself. There was utter silence, finally broken by Ron's "Bloody hell what and who was that?!"

Harry and Draco smiled and said, "Meet our Moony and Dogfoot."


	4. The Potions Master

**A/N: My advice: NEVER TRY AND STUDY FOR EIGHT HOURS STRAIGHT! NEVER EVER!  
Anyways, so here's the next chapter.  
Merlin's polka-dotted pants! 11 reviews, 13 favorites and 22 followers for this? Okay, honestly, I expected this for my other stories, never for this one, so, THANKS A LOT!**

 **Disclaimer: Unless I have been reborn, no, I do not own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish Malfoy!"

Draco smirked and said, "You're literally shaking Harry."

Harry scowled and said, "Well, try and face Snape for double Potions, would you?"

Draco pretended to clean his nails and said, "He is my Godfather you know. Had it not been for Dogfoot I am sure I would've ended up with him."

"And then you would have been a snake and a bat and we would've fought and we would've never became friends." Harry completed as he scribbled down the reply to Hagrid for tea.

"He can't be that bad." Ron said. Draco snorted and sat down on The Gryffindor table as Harry turned to look at Ron as if he had digested a hippogriff.

"Can't be that bad? My father and godfather literally bullied him and now he wants to take revenge. Had he been a student like Nott it would not have been that bad but Snape? SNIVELLIUS?"

Draco laughed as Hermione snorted disapprovingly. Harry turned to Draco and asked, "How was your potions?"

"Fabulous." Answered Draco. "Asked all the right questions."

"So you answered them all?" asked Hermione. Draco looked at her, offended and said, "No! I said he asked all the right questions. I mixed things up! But my potion was the best, remind me to thank Moony for the tutoring and Aunt Lily when I go up there for her notes." Harry nodded and went back to his food.

"Why didn't you answer the questions?" asked Hermione.

"What's the fun in attending a Potions' class unless you see Snape's famous scowl and his sneer?" asked Draco.

"Mr Malfoy-Black." Draco turned to see Percy standing.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you on your House table?" asked pompous Percy. Harry opened his mouth but Ron cut him off, "Sod off Percy."

"Ron, no student of any other house is supposed to sit on any other house's table. I have been watching you for the last week." Percy turned his attention back to Draco.

Draco smirked and said, "There is no such rule."

Percy raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean?"

"What he means," said Harry, "is that there is no rule in Hogwarts that a person can't sit on any other house's table. It was just because of the rising competition between the houses that students didn't mingle."

"And you know every single rule?" asked Percy, with a satisfied grin.

Harry and Draco shared a grin. Ron shook his head and Fred and George came all the way to them to listen to this argument.

"Try us." Said the two.

"Rule 23."

"No first years are allowed to play Quidditch unless in extreme cases." Stated Draco.

"Rule 78." Said Percy.

"No students are supposed to be out of bed after curfew." Supplied Harry.

"Rule 198."

"The banned items are banned." Said Draco.

"Rule 25."

"Quidditch is supposed to be played fairly. Use of any wrong-means can result in strict action." Smirked Harry.

"Rule 1." Percy was sure that none of the boys would be able to get this one.

Meanwhile, the whole Gryffindor table and the Hufflepuff table had leaned to listen.

Draco and Harry smirked and together started, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a second home to students. Any act of a student which shows disrespect against their school can result in the student's expulsion."

The two tables were utterly silent. Fred and George had mad grins on their faces while Hermione's eyes were bulging out and her front teeth were clearly visible from her open mouth.

"Have you learned it all?" finally Percy asked.

The two Blacks shrugged and said, "Well, we have to keep up with the Marauders."

BANG! Fred was lying on top of George who didn't mind him. The twins had their mouth open, inviting flies.

"You know the marauders?" they asked in unison. Draco and Harry shred a knowing grin.

"Of course." They said together.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?" The twins asked, remaining in their previous position. Percy immediately helped them up as Harry's expression darkened. Ron frowned as Draco took a solemn expression. Percy shooed everyone away but the twins kept standing there.

"Do me a favor," Harry began in a dangerously low voice, "and never mention Wormtail."

"Why not?" asked George.

Draco looked up and said, "He does not deserve the title of a Marauder."

"But you know the others?" asked Fred.

Harry nodded.

"Tell you later. We need to run to Potions." Saying so, Harry grabbed Ron's hand and was out of the Great Hall within seconds.

* * *

"Ah, yes." Severus Snape said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new- celebrity."

"I ask your humble permission to speak Professor," said Harry, now back in his pranking mood, "and inform you that it is Potter-Black."

"Indeed." Snape replied. "Two intolerable arrogant fools."

Harry gritted his teeth but remained silent.

Snape gave an amazing speech, during which Ron was not trying to laugh as Harry made faces.

"Potter!" Harry sat up. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "in Victorian Flower language or in Potions?"

None of the students understood what Harry meant.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." But somehow, Snape wasn't sneering. If Possible, he was saying it in a nice way.

"Then Draught of Living Dead." Answered Harry, clearly unaffected.

"Let's try again," said Snape, "without any foolishness. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

At once Harry stood up. He left his stool and walked towards the store. Everybody had their eyes raised. He seemed to study everything carefully and then he turned and pointed at one single shelf.

"Here Professor, I would look here." He answered.

The Potion class has seemed to develop cold, for they all began coughing. Even Hermione joined in.

"QUIET!" Snape turned to Harry. "I meant theoretically." Said Snape, with the worse scowl ever.

"Oh." Harry understood now. "Oh, then in a goat's stomach sir."

"Get back to your place."

Harry obliged.

"Let's try once more. I hope you do not get this question wrong, seeing you spend time where this will be used. What's the difference between Monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry looked angry at this but answered nevertheless. "Nothing, they are the names for a same plant."

"Well? Why aren't you copying it all down?"

Everybody started scribbling away. Then Snape looked at harry and said, "And one point for cheek, Potter-Black."

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Draco asked as he, with Ron and Harry moved to Hagrid's cabin.

Harry smirked. "But the way he asked about wolfsbane…."

"What about it?"asked Ron. The two brothers exchanged a look and Draco said, "we'll tell you some day. Right now, THE NEXT PRANK IDEAS! "

Harry nodded and said, "yes! Let's ask Hagrid. Come on Ron!"

As the two ran forward, Ron muttered, "I am doomed!"

* * *

 **Please review! Ragsweas will be very happy if she gets review!**


End file.
